Allia Cheye her life on Pandora
by WickedLezGelphie
Summary: Allia is a 15 year old teenage who dreams of adventure, her brother had signed both of them up knowing Allia would be old enough to go once they reached the RDA base. I based this off of a dream I had. Please R&R, reviews help make writers better
1. Pandora

Before Reading this: I read other Avatar stories and I saw how people made the conversations in different text so I did the same so it makes it easier to read:

Bold italic: _**Allia's thoughts**_

Italic: _Na'vi conversations_

Normal text: English conversation and story

My name is Allia Cheye; I was born and raised in Oregon. I'm fifteen years old now and life on Earth is becoming really hard now, the economy is the worst of all, my family can't even feed all of us, even though its only me, my mom and my brother, since food prices have gone up. I heard about the trip to Pandora from my older brother, listening to the exciting stories of the people who have gone, my brother is thinking about going and for me, well I'm thinking about it too. The only thing is that you have to be eighteen to go and in my record, I can't go because I'm fifteen but my brother knows me well.

My brother, Alex, told my mother, Sandra, he was going but he didn't say he was taking me with him. Alex knew I would love this trip to Pandora, to leave Earth and see another world in our galaxy, a much stranger one. "So baby sis, you excited to go to Pandora?" Alex asked, looking at me as I packed for Pandora, "no shit big bro, I'm way over excited to go, I get to leave home for a different planet" I said, packing a plaid shirt. Alex laughed, "You always do like saying that don't you?" I smiled at him.

I had been learning about the language and ways of the people that live on Pandora for years, since I was eight or nine I got interested in it and they had classes at school for it. I laughed, no more school, no more bullies, no more popular kids to boss me around I thought. Living on Pandora was going to be fun for me because I got all A's in my classes and I was a good listener so, no school on Pandora because of no children allowed. I wasn't a child anymore so I didn't have to listen to that rule.

The day that my brother was reporting to the Pandora program, I would come along. "Good morning mom, see you after school" I said as I went out the door after my brother, shutting the door behind us. Alex had hid our suitcases in his car overnight after we packed, four army sized suitcases packed into my brother's car, unbelievable. Three suitcases full of clothing, one full of our electronics we just couldn't leave behind. Mom would soon find out we had both gone off to Pandora, leaving her to live on this overly populated, overly polluted and overly dirty Earth. "So what's my Pandora age, Alex?" I asked as we buckled in, "your twenty-two, you have the same name and here is your I.D" Alex replied, pulling out his wallet and holding out my I.D card. I smiled at the card then put it in my pocket, as my brother took off towards the Army center in town.

Alex pulled into the Army force center, parking the car in the garage with hundreds of other cars. Alex locked the car as we got out suitcases and rolled them into the center. We were the last two people able to get our names put on the list of people going on this trip to Pandora, the guards put our luggage in the cargo area of the ship.

It was a five year nine month trip there, and the people who got on the ship were asleep all of the trip, which kind of sucked for me because I thought you would be able to move around during the trip but _no_, you have to be asleep for some reason. We were helped finding a place to sleep for the whole three months, the beds looked like file cabinet shaped hospital beds that somehow fit a person in there. Kind of reminded me of the show CSI when they put the victim's body in a file cabinet storage thing.

The guards found Alex and me two "beds" beside each other so I was thankful for that, the sleeping part, not so much. I climbed into the file cabinet bed, which kind of freaked my out then turned to Alex. "See you in three months big bro" "sleep tight little sis, see you when you wake up" and with that, our file cabinets were slowly shut and everything went pitch black.

Soon I fell asleep, hearing my brother's light snoring from the other cabinet, it was so quiet when I slept, besides my brother's snoring, I heard everything happening outside of this. The ship launching off, the wind whooshing by as we soared into space.

Five years, 9 months and 22 days later

I woke up slowly, opening my eyes first to look around, to see if it was still a dream or if it was true. It was true, I heard my file cabinet unlock then saw one of the doctors' look at me to see if I was awake. "Are we there already?" I asked, looking up at the doctor, the doctor chuckled, "we're there princess, we're there," he said. I smiled, Pandora, we're here! I saw my brother peek out of his file cabinet then look at me, "well, we're here" Alex said, smiling at me. I smiled back then heard the ship as it landed. We got out of our file cabinets and first thing they let us do on the ship was go to the bathroom, I knew I had to go so I went then headed for the entrance of the ship, I saw my brothers and my suitcases now army bags as we lined up to get our bags and air purifier mask. All thirty of us new recruits walked out of the ship, putting on our masks before the entrance opened. Alex and I walked side by side, looking around at our new home; it was exciting for both of us.

When we entered the building we took off our masks, there was a guy speaking to us about Pandora, telling us noobies about what would happen to us without the masks and who the natives who are closest to us. I didn't listen because I didn't need to, I already knew about the air here and the natives who live close to us. It was kind of boring to me but it was a five-minute speech so I didn't have to sit long. I walked around then met a guy named Norm who showed me and another guy, Jake Sully, where our Avatars would be. I was excited to see mine, Jake wasn't supposed to be here but his twin brother had died in training so he was here to take his place. I thought that was nice of him, to come here and take his brother's place here on Pandora. Norm showed me my Avatar first. I looked my Avatar, gaping at her blue skin and long hair.

"Are you sure that's me, Norm?" I asked, looking at Norm, Norm nodded, "that's you, she looks just like you, except for she has blue skin and is probably four or five feet taller". I stuck my tongue out at Norm for his secret way of calling me short then I glanced at my Avatar before we walked over to Jake's, "he looks like you, Jake, doesn't he?" Jake looked at his Avatar then at Norm, "yeah, he looks exactly like me" we left the Avatar tanks, walking into the link room. As soon as we walked into the link room, Grace Augustine walked in, "is that who I think it is?" I asked, looking at Grace, "yes, that's Dr. Augustine, the Director of the Avatar program…" "I know who she is, I just wanted to ask," I said, cutting Norm off. Grace walked by us then stopped, "Norm, I hear good things about you, how's your Na'vi?" Grace asked, looking at Norm, "_may the all mother smile upon our meeting" _"_not bad, you sound a little too formal" "I studied for five years, but there is much to learn"_. I smiled, understanding the Na'vi language, Grace turned towards me, "who's your new friend, Norm?" Grace asked, looking at me, "my name is Allia Cheye, I have studied the Na'vi since I was young, nine at the latest" I said, smiling proudly.

Grace smiled at me, "wow, the Na'vi language and way's must have caught your interest" I smiled then nodded, "yes they did, it reminded me of the ways of my people way long ago". "Your people?" Grace asked curiously, "I'm Native American, British and German", "ah okay, so that explains the hair, eyes and copper tan skin" Grace said. "I'll be keeping an eye on you, Allia, you're a person of my interest, someone who cares about the Na'vi and Pandora" Grace turned to Jake, "I heard about your brother but we needed him, not someone who knows nothing about the Na'vi" Grace said harshly, "I'm sorry I'm not the right guy for you but they sent me anyway" Jake said.

Soon it was time to get into our link beds, which are much more comfortable then those file cabinet bed's I've heard. I lied down in my link bed, Grace closing the lid over me; I felt my mind go blank as I was linked with my Avatar. I opened my eyes, and looked around, two doctors, a male and a female were the first I saw. "She's awake" the male doctor said, I sat up slowly, looking over my avatar body. I wiggled my fingers and toes then stretched my arms and legs, listening to the doctor's orders, I shook my head then stood up slowly, minding my tail. Jake got out of control with his new body; he made a mess of the room, his tail knocking down everything on the hospital tables. Jake walked over to the window, "I feel great" he said, grinning at Max, I smiled; I bet he'd feel great since he could use his legs again. Jake ran outside, Norm soon following after him, the doctor's let me go change into human avatar clothing.

I ran outside bare footed, dressed in gym shorts and a leopard spotted shirt. I walked over to Grace then stopped, "_I see you_," I said, using the Na'vi greeting, Grace smiled at me, "_amazing, how many year's did you say you studied the Na'vi?_" "_Thirteen years to be exact, half of it perfecting my Na'vi language_" "still amazing, thirteen years and you've got it all down to a know it all" Grace said, tossing me a Pandorian fruit, I took a bite then smiled. Grace and I walked to the Avatar shed, where the Avatar's slept during the night, I wasn't small at all, 8'9 and a ½ stature is big to me, so Norm was right, my Avatar was four feet taller than me. Grace had measured me at the door to the shed, I saw my brother in his Avatar, "_I see you_" I said, walking up to Alex, "_I see you_" Alex said, smiling at me.

"Can't call you little sis anymore, can I?" "Nope, I'm only a few inches shorter than you" I said, smiling at my brother. "Ten minutes till lights out kiddies" Grace called out, I said goodnight to my brother then walked over to Grace, "where do I sleep?" Grace looked at her bunk chart, "you sleep on the top bunk", "which one?" "Mine, the chart goes from people who know much about the Na'vi to people who know very little, like Jake" "Oh okay" I smiled at her then climbed up onto my bed. "Night Grace" I said, lying down to sleep, "night kid" Grace said, walking down the isle's to turn off the ceiling lights. "Lights out! See you at dinner kiddies!" Grace called out then lied down on the bottom bed.

I woke up back in my link bed then opened the lid up and stepped out, stretching my bones. First thing I did was Daily Log, its something you had to do everyday here on Pandora.

Daily Log

Name: Allia Cheye

Date: September 3rd 2154

Location: RDA Base, Pandora 8:30 P.M

I had my glory with my avatar for a while, it was fun to be tall but now I'm back to my normal height, back to being human. Grace said my interest in the Na'vi is great, it means I care about these people that live here, and I don't want their home being destroyed like mine is back home. Grace was surprised at how well I knew about the Na'vi, their greeting, their language, their ways of life and their love for Eywa. Ah Eywa, the Na'vi's mother of all, the goddess of life they worship and love as a child to their mother. I can't wait for another day in my avatar; Grace said that we're going to head out into the forest tomorrow. The whole idea for me is to come here, see if the stories are true and enjoy myself here on the base and out there with the Omiticaya, since at home, there basically is no more Native Americans, we're almost all wiped out, we might as well be history by now. I remember my mom used to tell me the stories of our people and teach me how to make moccasins or a dream catcher, even a bow the size of my own… that's gone now, I'm here, light-years and light-years away from earth, away from my dying home. The Omiticaya remind me so much of my people, but there is so little appearance from them to the Native Americans back home, there are so many of them and so little of us. I'm glad my brother brought me here with him, I'm glad he signed me up, I hope to pay him back for what he has let me do, all that money saved since he was three just to do this, amazing, I know it was worth it to come here and get away from home. I know the war back from is close to its end and the economy will be better once we have to leave here.

I'm glad I took the classes in elementary, middle school and high school for this, to learn about them though they call us sky people and think we cannot see what they see, I see what they see, Alex and me both. It was my brother who got the packets for Alex and me to come here; we had to pass a test too to get here. It wasn't that hard for me to learn the Na'vi language; it was like me learning the languages of my people all over again. Alex didn't want to learn about our native tongue, but I did, I cared, I want to pass down what I know from my mother to my children and so on forth. I know my brother is probably saying different in his log but I know I speak my mind in my log, if you speak from your mind then people will understand you better. I don't know what to say anymore, my stomach is growling like a bear and that means time to go eat usually, anyways I'll tell you about tomorrow when I log back in. Allia Cheye, signing out now.

End Of Daily Log

"Okay, my butt is so sore now, too much sitting" I said, standing up slowly from my chair, "that's what happens when you talk too much silly" Grace said, coming up behind me. "Hey Grace", I said, "I see you" Grace smiled, "I see you, come on Allia, an avatar driver needs their food". I smiled then walked to the cafeteria with Grace. Norm was already eating and Jake was gone so he must be wheeling around here somewhere. I lined up and got a plate of spaghetti with salad and strawberries, I walked over to Norm, "hey Norm" "hey Allia, just talked to your brother" "oh yeah? What's he say?" "He was just wanted to check in on his sister" "ah, my brother" I smiled at the thought of Alex always checking in on me then started eating. The spaghetti was great but the salad and strawberries were okay to me, nothing will ever taste as good as mama's food, I sighed, Mama, I wonder how she is doing right now, probably worrying about her children, me especially. I finished my meal then put the tray back on the counter, "time for some sleep kiddy" Grace said, looking at me, I smiled then laid down on a normal bed. "Goodnight Grace" "Goodnight Allia" Grace said, tucking me in, then watching me as I fell asleep.

P.S I also have a link for a Na'vi translator, I will post it below if you want

.


	2. Adventuring in the forest

Before Reading this: I read other Avatar stories and I saw how people made the conversations in different text so I did the same so it makes it easier to read:

Bold italic: _**Allia's thoughts**_

Italic: _Na'vi conversations_

Normal text: English conversation and story

I woke up in the morning to see that I was in a link bed but the lid was open. Must have walked myself back to here sometime during the night, I stretched tiredly. "Hey look who's up" Norm said, walking by my link bed, "Hey Norm, excited to go into the forest?" I asked, "very excited to leave this place for a while". I walked with Norm to the Cafeteria, Jake already at the table with Grace, "well, look whose up" Grace said, smirking at me. I smiled at her then sat down to eat breakfast with her, Jake, Norm and a few other people in the Cafeteria. It was nice to sit down and eat breakfast with the people here, it was great to sit and chat about what happened the day before, " and I am introduced to this young woman, Allia shocked me with her Na'vi language and knowledge of them, probably has more knowledge and experience than anyone here" Grace said, patting my shoulder.

"So you ready to go into the forest of Pandora Allia?" Grace asked as we went into the Link room, "you bet I am, I can't wait to see the life of Pandora myself, its so amazing to hear about in the book" I said, stopping at my Link. "Allia, I could call you my daughter, your just like me, you love Pandora" Grace said, helping me with my link bed, "see you on the other side" Grace said as I closed the lid. I was in my avatar body within a few seconds, back in the avatar shed, Jake, Norm and me walked into the base where the "metal birds" were. Trudy would be our pilot, all three of us sat in back, because we wouldn't be able to sit in the front seat, we're all too tall. We landed at a clear spot big enough for the jet to fit in.

"Wow, much more better than the book" I muttered, looking around as we got out. Grace walked towards the front and spoke into the mike around our neck, "cut it, we're going to be here a while" Grace said, Trudy shut off the jet and sat, looking around. "You look like a Na'vi, Allia, you really do" Norm said, smiling at me, "yes she does look more Na'vi than Avatar, that's good though" Grace said, Jake walked with us. "Go look around Allia, you deserve it, Jake, stay behind jarhead" Grace said, kneeling down for a sample of a root tree, I smiled then looked around. Pandora was so beautiful and wondrous; it made you think about what makes it magical. I walked around then stopped, hearing something from the bushes, "Jake, are you playing around?" I asked, watching the bushes move.

A Na'vi woman stepped out from behind the bushes, "_Oel ngati kameie"_(_I see you_)_ I_ said "_pesu nga_?" (_Who are you__**)**_ the woman asked, looking at me, "_peyral Allia Cheye_" (_My name is Allia Cheye_) I said, taking a step forward. "_Peu peyral_?" I asked, looking at her, "_peyral Neytiri_" the woman, Neytiri said, I looked at her, "can you speak English Neytiri?" I asked, looking at Neytiri. "I can, Grace Augustine taught me" Neytiri said, looking at me, I smiled at her, "you know English very well," I said. "And you know Na'vi very well, for a sky person" Neytiri said, smiling at me, "but you do not look like a sky person avatar" Neytiri said, stepping towards me, "I know I do not" I said, standing straight. "Come, come with me to the village" Neytiri said, grabbing my hand, she looked at my hand, seeing the five fingers instead of the usual four, I smiled.

Neytiri walked with me towards the village, Kelutrel, or Home tree as we sky people call it, the people of Home tree looked at me as we walked up to the front of the gathered crowd. "_I see you Father" _Neytiri said, greeting her father, "_I see you daughter_" the chief said, stepping closer to his daughter. "_Who is this?"_ The chief asked, looking at me, "_my name is Allia Cheye_" I said, looking back at the chief. "_Sky people do not belong here, you know better Neytiri_""_But this sky person is different, Father_" "_I will see to that daughter_". An older woman walked up to us from the home tree spiral branch way, "that is Mo'at, mother, tsalik and Eytukan is chief or my father" Neytiri said to me. Mo'at walked around me, touching my braid, looking at my tail, "what do they call you?" Mo'at asked, "Allia Cheye" I said, standing still as she poked at a vein on my collarbone with a thorn shaped bone, tasting my blood. "You have good blood, means you are a good person, AlliaCheye" Mo'at said, I smiled, "you do not look like a sky person but you are wearing their clothes, why are you here?" she asked, "Neytiri found me, I was walking around the forest with permission by Grace Augustine" I said. "Neytiri, take AlliaCheye and show her around", Mo'at said, smiling at me, "I want her to learn our ways but be taught by someone else"

Neytiri led me up to a part of home tree where they kept clothing and found me a pair of leggings that fit just right and a vine made shirt that covered the sensitive parts of my chest. I smiled at Neytiri, "I look like a Na'vi completely, no more sky person" I said, Neytiri smiled then led me back down home tree to where Mo'at stood with a young man. "AlliaCheye, this is Ilonurind, he will teach you the ways of our people" Mo'at said, nodding at the tall man next to her, I smiled, "_I see you, Ilonurind_"

P.S I also have a link for a Na'vi translator, I will post it below if you want

.


	3. Settling in

Before Reading this: I read other Avatar stories and I saw how people made the conversations in different text so I did the same so it makes it easier to read:

Bold italic: _**Allia's thoughts**_

Italic: _Na'vi conversations_

Normal text: English conversation and story

I gasped and opened my eyes. I was asleep in the hammocks of Home Tree. Back in my link bed at Hell's Gates. My link bed started to open and I closed my eyes at the invading light from overhead, "Allia? Allia? Can you hear me?" I heard Grace's worried voice as she shook my head. I opened my eyes and looked up at her, "hey Grace, I'm fine, but you would not believe where I am" I said, smiling like a grinning fool.

Grace helped me out of the link bed, my bones being dead tired from the capacity of the link bed. "Those things may be comfortable, but staying inside one for too long can make your bones fall asleep" Grace nodded agreeing. We walked to the cafeteria for some late dinner. My stomach growled like I hadn't eaten in over a day, "how much food did you used to eat on earth?" Grace asked as we stood in line, "enough to stay fit but not too much, I guess laying in a link bed makes you hungry because of the energy your using up for your avatar and your mind to keep you moving" I complied.

Grace smiled at me as she grabbed a cigarette from her pocket, "well here you need to eat more kiddo, you burn up energy too quickly just by being in a link bed, you feed your body here then feed your other body", Grace motioned toward a cafeteria window which faces the forest, "out there". I smiled; I knew she was right, feed this body first then feed my avatar body. Got it. "So what is the whole ordeal with the Daily Log?" I asked, walking to a table " I know we're suppose to say what we felt when we were in our avatar bodies but I hate it, its like homework all over again" Grace laughed as she squished her cigarette into a tray, "most people hate Daily Log, I know its kind of stupid but its just like a review of what you did that day, its helps to keep track where the kiddies are at night".

I ate at my hamburger, though it didn't really taste like beef, and then drank the taste away with some milk, which didn't really taste like milk should either. Grace looked at me, "I know the food isn't like it is back on earth but your out here now, have some fun and learn some things you might have not known about Pandora, okay?" I nodded, still trying to get over the taste of the hamburger and milk. "My mom made everything she cooked, baked or made taste different from everything else we eat," I smiled, "when I was little I would not eat any other food but my mother's, everyone said I was picky, my mother knew I knew that her food was best".

Grace finished her lasagna then drank down her water, "listen Allia, do you want to go on a field trip with Jake, Norm and I?" Grace asked, I knew I would want to, "where are we going?" Grace smiled, "the Hallelujah Mountains, its sort of a field trip, more like a staying there for a bit, get away from this…place for a while". I got up and took her tray along with mine to the tray stack near the kitchen of the cafeteria; I need a few minutes to compose myself of my excitement. The Hallelujah Mountains! The floating boulder like mountains of Pandora! The mountains they call a myth here at Hell's Gate but I know they are true. I walked back to the table me and Grace had sat at. " I would be honored to go, Grace, when are we leaving?" Grace stood up, "we're leaving tomorrow, so get your sleep then pack when you wake up, and we leave at seventeen hundred sharp" 5:00 tomorrow evening, maybe she's going to let us wonder around in a group together, I hoped so.

I hugged Grace tightly, not helping myself to my over enjoyment. "I'm guessing that's a yes?" Grace looked down at me, shocked, I nodded my head to fast, almost giving myself a whiplash before Grace steadied my head. "All right Allia, calm down" Grace said, smiling. We walked into the sleeping quarters for the scientists; Grace showed me my room, across from hers not far from the cafeteria. My room was medium sized, just a little bigger than my room back on earth, my bags were still set near the bed and there was a laptop on a small desk near a closed window, the window I hoped, faced the forest. There was a dresser, nightstand near the bed and a sink and bathroom, _amazing_, I thought, _a bathroom and sink in one room, all that is missing is a small freezer and you can call it a very small apartment_. There was a 42-inch flat screen above the dresser; the dresser set across from the bed and the bathroom had a shower and toilet in it. "Well whenever you need me, I'll be across the hall" Grace said, shutting the door behind me to leave myself in my room now to get ready for bed.

I had an urge to open the window and see what hides behind it; I bit my lip thinking about it then walked the length of the room to the window. I slowly pulled the shades of the window up, showing a shadowy forest behind it through crystal clear glass, the forest at my window! Awesome though it may face the dense forest I was still thankful for a room with a window that faces the forest, a bathroom, flat screen and laptop all in one. Amazing! I looked up out of the window, knowing if I opened the window I wouldn't be able to breath. I saw the moons that hovered above Pandora, decorating the planets night sky wonderfully. I let the shades fall back into place then changed into Tinker bell pajamas my mom had gotten me for Christmas last year.

I fell asleep listening to the music that I had put on my iTouch, setting up my electronics from home before I got settled into bed for what would be brought on the next day.

P.S I also have a link for a Na'vi translator, I will post it below if you want

.


	4. Hanging out with Ilonurind

Before Reading this: I read other Avatar stories and I saw how people made the conversations in different text so I did the same so it makes it easier to read:

Bold italic: _**Allia's thoughts**_

Italic: _Na'vi conversations_

Normal text: English conversation and story

"So ready to go head to the Hallelujah Mountains, kiddies?" Grace asked me, Norm and Jake as we packed in one room. Norm and me turned our heads to look at Grace, "are you kidding me? This will be awesome!" I said excitedly, "You mean the floating mountains of Pandora?" Norm asked excitedly, Grace nodded her head, "yes!" I smiled at Norm's excitement, his excitement matching my own. "What are the Hallelujah Mountains?" Jake asked, looking at all three of us, "you would know if you had studied" Norm said smartly. I smacked the back of Norm's head before he looked at me, "ouch, what was that for?" Norm complained, rubbing the back of his head. "Stop being Mr. Smarty-pants," I said harshly, "he just lost his brother so he has to take his place here, stop picking on him" I whispered softly, so Jake wouldn't hear. I knew I was a few years younger than Norm, but at least I acted older than him at times.

Jake overheard us, "thanks Allia, stop picking on me Norm, just like Allia said," Jake wheeled over to us;" I just lost my brother". "All right kiddies, stop this kindergarten fight, its time to go on a field trip" Grace said, picking up her bag and an air mask. I shrugged my bag onto my back then grabbed an air mask. As soon as Jake and Norm got their bags and air masks we were out and into the "metal birds" nest with our air purifier masks on, where a ton of mini planes and jets and shuttles were waiting to be used. Trudy was our pilot, we had our Avatars put into the back so we could sit near the front, and Trudy was a man down so she had Jake be a doorman. Oh great, a marine with a gun, how much fun he will have playing with his toy. Our bags were put with the Avatars.

Trudy started the engine to the jet plane and soon we were off, out of the RDA base and into the world of the Omiticaya and their strange, mysterious ways. I loved the view from high in the sky; beautiful actually, I forgot to bring my camera to take a picture of the site. Either that or its in my bag in the back. We flew over a herd of Pandora's "buffalo" as I called them, a Native American term I chose to use for them. My mind switched over to my avatar, I wondered how she was doing, sleeping in one of the many hammocks in Home tree, the others probably wondering why I'm sleeping longer than I should. I would have to make up an excuse when my other me woke up to tell Ilonurind. Shit! I totally forgot about Ilonurind, he is my teacher; I will definitely need to make up a good excuse for him. Soon the Hallelujah Mountains came into view, telling me soon I would get back into my Omiticaya body and join them.

"Thank you for flying Pandora air lines" Trudy said, cutting into my thinking. "Air masks on?" Grace asked, looking at all of us, our air masks on since we left the RDA base. We touched ground and got out of the jet plane, Grace helped Jake get off the jet plane, I looked back at Jake, thinking how his legs looked so frail and skinny, no muscle on him but his arms, his legs reminded me of a child's legs, frail and skinny but able to move and be used, his legs, not so much. I followed Grace to the rectangular like building, holding enough link beds for probably ten or fifteen people. We took off our masks as soon as the door closed behind all five of us; sooner or later we knew we would need to get the Avatars out of the jet plane.

We were assigned our link beds; Jake has the least glitchy one. I got one closer to Grace's, for some reason she favored me out of the other four of us, it was okay to me though, it meant she liked me. I annoyed her less than Jake or Norm. Soon it was time to get into our link beds and get rolling, though I was probably a few miles away from here, Jake, Norm and Grace would not disturb me in the Omiticaya habitat. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander loose as Grace closed my link bed, feeling my spirit transfer from my human body to my Avatar body. I opened my eyes again; I was in my Avatar body back in Home tree. "Allia Cheye? Allia Cheye? Are you here?" I heard Ilonurind ask, he shook my head from side to side, "I'm here, I'm here" I said sitting up quickly, Ilonurind jumped back quickly then looked at me, _"can you speak English"_ I asked, Ilonurind nodded slowly, "yes I can speak English". I sighed with relief; _**a few Omiticaya people can speak English, that's good**_, I smiled at Ilonurind, "so what are we doing today Ilonurind?" "You are going on a run with me, I want to see how well your balance is"

Ilonurind showed me a spot made of tree branches that were wide enough to run on, they looked like they had a flat surface on top; the Omiticaya probably did that, wearing down the tree like that. I did a ton of running tests, running the length of one branch then hopping to another and jumping down, reminded me of gym class all over again. He watches my tail, I thought he was looking at my behind but when I asked he said he was watching my tail, I didn't really know since my back was turned to him while I was running. I felt my tail move to keep my balance while my legs were kicking up speed, my feet gripping the ground at some points and barely touching the ground on others. It felt nice to have to wear no shoes as an Omiticaya here at Home Tree, Ilonurind told me to take a break and I did, sitting down on one of the branches.

"Tired yet, sky person?" Ilonurind said, chuckling, "a little bit, but not very much, this reminds me of something I used to do back on earth" I smiled and looked down at the ground, seeing I had a bit of a distance from the ground but still could make it. "And what is that Allia?" Ilonurind looked at me curiously, "it was like this but you have ten or twenty people more, it was called gym class and this reminded me of the physical's I used to have to take". I sighed at the thought of remembering earth, how mama must be freaking out over me being gone, I hoped she hadn't gone to the Army center, they would tell her I'm here and they would have me dragged back to earth and banned me from here forever if they could. I have to tell Grace my actual age at sometime, tell her how I got here, since she is like a secondary mother to me, maybe she would protect me if that did happen. I hoped she would since she liked me so much, like I was her very own daughter.

"How old are you Ilonurind?" I asked, looking back at Ilonurind, "Why are you asking?" Ilonurind asked curiously, looking me straight in the eyes, his yellowish gold eyes curious. "I was just asking, you don't have to answer though," I said, looking down at the ground in embarrassment, Ilonurind stood up and motioned to Home Tree. It was time to go back, it was only mid evening and it was also time for dinner, my stomach growled loudly, making me and Ilonurind laugh as if what had happened never did. I stood up smiling and followed Ilonurind back to Home Tree, a few minutes later Ilonurind's stomach growled and I laughed, pulling his tail playfully, "someone is hungry also and it is not me" I said as Ilonurind looked at me, I smiled innocently.

"I did not eat this morning, you were still asleep, I got worried as the hours started to pass and you did not wake up" Ilonurind said as we entered Home Tree. "Well I woke up and I am hungry for what is to eat" Ilonurind stopped and looked at me "yes I see that, promise me that you will not sleep as long as you did" I nodded slowly, "I promise Ilonurind". We walked back to Home Tree and stood in line to go up the spiral to the tribal gathering, as the tribe ate together, sang together and gossiped _together_. I looked up and saw Ilonurind's chin a inch or so from my nose, _**so he's a whole foot taller, that's fine**_ I thought as I reached up on my tip toes to touch his chin. Something must have happened because the person in front of me was pushed back and I was knocked against Ilonurind's chest, my nose touching his throat softly, I quickly moved my head to the side as Ilonurind looked down at me, my nose an inch from his. He looked up quickly and gently moved the person in front of me back into place, his arms outstretched in front of me for a few moments then gently moved me back into my place, my heart still beating like as if I had run a hundred miles.

_"Watch it"_ Ilonurind said to the person in front of me. The person in front of me turned and looked at Ilonurind, _"sorry"_, I looked up at Ilonurind as the guy turned back around and moved up the spiral, finally we were moving again. I could stop listening to my heart beating so fast and get a bite to eat to calm my nerves of being so close to Ilonurind. After a few minutes Ilonurind and I got to the top of the spiral and we found our places to sit, right near Ilonurind's family, oh great! I sat down and waited as Ilonurind brought him and me food, his family was already eating. Ilonurind introduced me to his family, his father Nanoe, was a tall Omiticayan, probably a few inches taller than his son, his mother Tanai, was short like me but she was very nice, his sister Cantu, was young, she was seven or eight, but she was the size of real me. Cantu kept on studying my hand, looking from my five fingers to her four little fingers, I smiled at her curiousness and held my hand out to her. Cantu grabbed my hand immediately and started looking at my hand, first looking at my palm then flipping my hand over to look at the backside of my hand.

_"Stop Cantu, eat"_ Nanoe scolded, Cantu put my hand down quickly and began eating again, hiding her embarrassment, I smiled then began eating again. Suddenly it got too quiet and I looked up, seeing Neytiri appear with another Omiticayan, after a few moments I realized it was Jake, _**he must have got here a little after**__**me**__,_ I thought since I had not seen him yesterday. I smiled then looked at Nanoe and ate my food, sighing softly as the night passed by. We sat there, the five of us, we relaxed and gossip but after a few hours I fell asleep sitting there, I felt myself lifted up into somebody's arms then felt them walking down the spiral to the hammocks. I felt them kneel as another pair of arms took me then placed me in my hammock, I opened my eyes a little and all I saw was Ilonurind tucking a piece of stray hair behind my ear and touching the hammock so it moved and enclosed me in itself. That's all I saw before my eyes shut again for the night, tired of the day's work that I had only three hours of physical testing with Ilonurind and two hours of sitting and talking and eating. I was exhausted and fell asleep again in no time to spare.

P.S I also have a link for a Na'vi translator, I will post it below if you want

.


	5. Allia's Story

Before Reading this: I read other Avatar stories and I saw how people made the conversations in different text so I did the same so it makes it easier to read:

Bold italic: _**Allia's thoughts**_

Italic: _Na'vi conversations_

Normal text: English conversation and story

I opened my link bed, I still felt fifteen, and I looked at the calendar near my link bed. It was September 10th 2154. _**Holy shit! I'm not fifteen anymore, I'm twenty- one!**_ I smiled, _**I didn't have to worry about telling Grace my actual age, I was twenty-one, I'm not illegally on Pandora!**_ I jumped up out of the link bed then walked to the small refrigerator near the entrance and took out a bottle of water. I stopped, looking in the mirror beside the refrigerator I still saw a fifteen year old me, but of course I have not grown since a year ago, so I was the same height as I have been the past years.

Norm walked up to me, "how old are you Allia?" I smiled up at him; "I'm twenty one, I'll be twenty two this year" _**it felt so nice saying this**__. _I walked to Jake's link and saw that he was still inside; _**he must be having some fun with Neytiri**_, I thought, since he was still inside his link. "Don't worry about the marine, he's coming out soon," Grace said, approaching us from behind, "I bet he's with Neytiri" I scoffed, walking over to the table near the entrance. "How do you know this Allia?" Grace and Norm asked together, I shrugged then leaned back coolly, "I saw him last night when I was in Home Tree with Ilonurind, we were eating when him and Neytiri showed up, and everything went silent when they appeared".

"Wait, who is Ilonurind?" Grace asked me, I smiled slyly, "he's my teacher, and I have to learn their ways when I already do, Ilon had me run tests today to see if my balance was okay" I used Ilonurind's nickname I had made up for him. Grace sat down across from me, "so he is your teacher?" I nodded softly, "does he have family?" I smiled, "his father is Nanoe, his mother is Tanai and his little sister is Cantu," I said smartly, remembering Ilonurind's family off the bat. Norm sat down with us, "so you did running tests today to check your balance?" "Yes, P.E physicals all over again, I did pretty well, though I thought he kept on looking at my behind rather than my tail".

Norm laughed then I slapped his cheek playfully, trying to hide a smile. "He could have, I mean, my back was turned to him but I felt his eyes on me" "who was looking at Allia?" Jake asked, spooking us as he wheeled up to us from his link bed. "My teacher Ilonurind, I don't even know if he is my teacher, maybe more of a friend than a teacher" I said, considering the fact, "Allia has a tea… erm, friend" Norm considered, correcting himself after I glared at him. "So? Nothing beats having the clan's princess as your teacher than a villager of the tribe" Jake took something from the 'figerator and wheeled over to the table, "at least my teacher didn't try and kill me at first sight" I laughed remembering Jake telling us how Neytiri almost shot him with one of her arrows. Jake punched my arm roughly.

"Alright kiddies, enough play time, time for bed" Grace said, I yawned and stretched, cracking my elbows, knees and feet. I got up and pushed my chair in, "at least you have your legs when your human" Jake barked softly, I looked at him, "you have your legs", I pointed out the way to Home Tree through the window," but their out there" I said then hugged Jake. "I know, I just wish I had these legs back" Jake pointed down to his crippled legs after I stood up, I nodded softly, "come on, time for bed, you all need your sleep" Grace commanded. We broke up our little group, heading to our parts of the building where bunks were waiting for a human to sleep in. "Grace, can I tell you a story?" I asked as we sat down on the bunks, "sure Allia, let a rip" I sighed deeply, I knew I was twenty one but I still felt fifteen, I felt like I was confessing to my mother of something I did.

"Five years ago there was this girl who wanted to come to Pandora so bad that she had her brother make her a fake I.D for her to go to Pandora with him, she wanted to come to Pandora to escape from earth, from her dying planet", I started, taking another deep breath, "she got on the ship to Pandora but didn't know that it would take five years to get there, she was asleep the whole time, from the time the ship left earth to the ship outside of Pandora's atmosphere, still in space at the time. She and her brother got onto the shuttle that would zip them into Pandora, excited and ready to go, once she got used to Pandora she forgot she was actually twenty one, and not fifteen anymore. She felt overly happy, she had her own avatar and she had friends that she could trust"

I took a deep breath and continued, "She had one friend that was _sa'nok_… like a mother to her", I looked Grace straight in the eyes, "and she trusted that friend more than anyone at that time, she trusted that friend could protect her and save her from harm that would come at anytime if something were to happen. But when she realized she wasn't fifteen anymore, she thought she didn't have to tell the story, but she did anyways, to her friend she trusted the most" I finished and looked at Grace, from her eyes to her stunned face, "is this story about you, Allia?" Grace asked, trembling a little, I nodded and put on a straight face incase she slapped something or me. Instead she looked back at me, straight into my eyes now, "and the special friend, the sa'nok, that you trusted the most is… is me?" Grace asked, her lip trembling at the word _sa'nok_.

I nodded slowly, looking straight in Grace's eyes, gulping loudly, scared to see what would happen next. She smiled at me, "you remind me of the children from the village, when I taught at the school they all called me mother", Grace's lip trembled more, "I was proud they called me mother but a…a scientist is not supposed to get caught up in emotional contact its hard for them, its like getting a pet, you have the pet for a few years and then…something happens to that pet of yours and you break down inside", Grace sighed then hugged me tight, "I would be honored to be your mother here on Pandora Allia" I looked up at her, "really? You want to be my mother?" Grace smiled then patted my shoulder softly, "you could be my daughter, your like me, you love and care for the Omiticaya, you don't want anything to happen to them".

I smiled at the thought of being Grace's daughter, we looked nothing alike, but inside, we were the same. I hugged Grace tightly, "_sa'nok_" I whispered softly into Grace's shoulder, Grace smiled, hugging me back, "_ite_", _**daughter**_, I smiled at the Na'vi word for daughter then laid down on my bunk. "Goodnight, _sa'nok_" I said, tucking myself into the blankets then closing my eyes. I finally had a mother here on Pandora.

P.S I also have a link for a Na'vi translator, I will post it below if you want

.


	6. Getting closer to Ilonurind

Before Reading this: I read other Avatar stories and I saw how people made the conversations in different text so I did the same so it makes it easier to read:

Bold italic: _**Allia's thoughts**_

Italic: _Na'vi conversations_

Normal text: English conversation and story

"So how old are you Ilonurind? I just want to know, I'm twenty-one" I said as me and Ilonurind ran along on the ground. Ilonurind looked at me, "I'm twenty-three, I'll be twenty-four next year" He said breathlessly, his face looking flushed a light blue. I smiled; _**he must not be much into running**_, I thought, _**maybe he works with the animals more**__. _I had a little bit of sweat on me but he was sweating more than me. I kicked up speed and almost dropped right into the river, Ilonurind caught my arm in time before my foot barely left the edged ground. "Time to turn back, but lets walk this time" Ilonurind pulled me back, "or how about a swim? You look exhausted from running" I smiled teasingly at him then walked back a few paces, ran and jumped off the edge.

I disappeared into the water within a minute or less, plunging into the cool water. Ilonurind plunged in a few minutes after me; he must have wanted to see if I was okay before coming down, "feel better Ilonurind?" I asked, splashing him, smiling, "oh I feel much better now" Ilonurind said, splashing me back, smiling back at me. I smiled then ducked under the water and swam under Ilonurind, his feet barely grazing my back before I pulled his tail and swam away, my stomach almost touching the bottom. I kicked, swimming up to the surface to breath in Pandora's forest air, Ilonurind a few feet away from me now. His face told me he was searching for me but his eyes caught site of me as soon as I appeared above surface. I smiled at him, "did a fish bite your tail?" I started laughing as soon as I said that.

"Yes, a very large, blue fish that I am going to take home and cook for dinner" Ilonurind smiled mischievously and all I thought was _**swim! Why are you standing there? Swim you!**_ I didn't swim away; I stood my ground until Ilonurind was a few inches from me before I started splashing title waves at him. He started laughing then his laughing turned to coughing and he swam for shore, coughing still. His head sank below as he was coughing, I gasped then swam for him and grabbed his arm, pulling him with me to shore. I felt for his pulse on his wrist, his pulse was faint, I pressed three times over his heart then bent and plugged his nose, breathing into him. "Come on Ilon, don't do this to me" I took a minute to breath then pressed on his chest again one…two…three. Again I plugged his nose and breathed into him again.

Ilonurind coughed softly then spat up the water he had swallowed. I smiled softly then looked at him as he opened his eyes, "you kissed me," he said, breathing in deeply, "Idiot, I gave you CPR, that saved you, I did not kiss you" I said, blushing a little. "Come here, you have something on your face" Ilonurind said, pointing to his right cheek softly, I leaned forward for him to get it. Ilonurind smiled then kissed me softly, wiping a small piece of dirt off my cheek. I closed my eyes for a moment then I opened my eyes, looking at Ilonurind, "thanks" I mumbled softly, blushing brightly though he probably couldn't see it. Ilonurind smiled, "my sister told me to kiss you, but not fully kiss you" I rolled my eyes, _**Cantu, a little seven or eight year old, bossing her older brother around**_.

"What do you mean 'not fully kiss you'?" I asked curiously, Ilonurind looked away for a moment then looked up at me again. "You know, like a lovers kiss" Ilonurind said shyly, looking away again, "well your not my lover, your suppose to be my teacher" I said softly, resting my head on my arms. "Your teacher? I don't think I need to teach you, you look like you know everything" Ilonurind said, looking at me again, I smiled softly, "I know almost everything about your people, I read Grace's book about you Na'vi's, your people remind me of my people long, long ago" Ilonurind looked at me curiously, "your people? Long, long ago?" "Yes my people, long, long ago, there were these people, millions of them, just like the Na'vi, back on earth. They were many then, long before time was recorded they lived" I breathed in deeply, "they used this land bridge to cross over until one day it got so warm that the bridge melted and fell into the sea, it fell deeper and deeper, till it was thousands of miles away from the surface, in the deepest, darkest part of the sea" I smiled, "they stayed in that country, but they spread out, some went to the north, some to the east and south, some stayed in the west

"They grew and thrived off of the land, they were religious and spirited like your people, each group of people, each tribe, had different beliefs and different ways of life. They were amazing people, at peace until another kind of people came to their land and killed them off, raped their women and stole their belongings. We hated those men, we called them white men, because their skin was white as milk, they had hair on their faces, some were handsome and some were ugly, some were nice and some were straight up mean to them. Through time we were killed off from war and disease the white men carried with them that we knew nothing of, over time, we were moved and placed on lands where we could not plant and grow food, we starved to death also because of that but now, now there are few of us left, me and my brother being two of them"

I looked at Ilonurind, he listened contently, happy that I was telling a story. I smiled at him, "I care about your people, I would hate for something to happen to them that was horrible and inhuman" I said softly, "your people very much are alike my people but your people are much taller, different skinned and very luminous" I said, I pointed to the little flecks of light blue that decorated my skin. Ilonurind smiled, sitting up now, "your very different from the other sky walkers, you actually look like a Na'vi except your five fingers and your shortness but besides that you are very much like a Na'vi" I smiled then kissed Ilonurind's cheek softly, "thank you for that comment Ilon". Ilon smiled then stood up and held out his hand, I grabbed his hand as he pulled me up, "we should be getting back, its almost time for us to eat our mid day meal"

Ilonurind and I walked back to Home Tree to join his family for their mid day meal, my stomach not growling like it always does when it's hungry. I smiled at the quietness of my stomach then started laughing at Ilonurind's stomach growling, I looked at him and he started laughing along with me. We had to lean against each other to keep from falling, I breathed in deeply, slowly coming to a stop with my insane laughing. I smiled at Ilonurind's calm face then started walking again, heading back to Home Tree. By the time we reached Home Tree, everyone was together up in the gathering area. We ran up the spiral and joined Ilonurind's family for their meal. This time Cantu's father let her study my five fingered hand, I smiled as she compared it with her four-fingered hand, eating a few pieces of fruit.

Cantu was so curious of my five fingered hand that I even wiggled my fingers while she was examining it, she giggled and watched my fingers wiggle though she knew she could wiggle her own four fingers. "_Cantu, you can examine my hand later_" I said softly, looking at her, Cantu patted my hand softly then set it down at my side, I smiled then ate more fruit with both hands now. "_How is your training?_" Nanoe asked, looking at me from his spot across from his wife, "_very good, its kind of easy_" I smiled, _**training was never hard for me, I caught on too quickly that I was moved up quickly from basic to hunter training**_**.** Nanoe smiled then nodded approvingly, I smiled back at him then got up as Ilonurind did. "_Allia is going to do more hunting after this meal_" I nodded in agreement, _**I wanted to get the hunting training done so I could get my own ikran, it was so exciting, Ilonurind told me he already had an ikran, he said that your ikran would try to kill you first, that means that the ikran trying to kill you is yours.**_

I ran down the spiral and got to the bottom first, Ilonurind not too far behind me. I smiled up at him then walked over to the target practice, my bow already in hand. The target practices were basically a place covered in bushes, moss and overgrown underbrush that was a little ways off from Home Tree where animals came to eat and nap, act like it was a peaceful place till their hit with an arrow and die slowly, ending with a stab of a knife quickly to the heart. _**Sounds gruesome? Ha, it's not so gruesome when you have to watch your kill get chopped up into different parts to be eaten in a meal that day. So far I've killed a few deer and a thanator, those thanators are hard to kill since their huge! Ilonurind was jealous and called it beginners luck, I told him I had experience back on earth with this type of stuff, he said I was bragging (I wasn't!) **_I laid low on the ground, listening for any sound that would give me a sign that it was an animal.

We waited half an hour to an hour before a deer appeared and I shot an arrow straight to its heart, a clean kill that was nicely done. I prayed for the deer then smiled at Ilonurind, he smiled back then picked up my kill as soon as the blood had stopped flowing. "You are ready, almighty huntress" I slapped his arm playfully then looked up at him as we walked back to Home Tree. "So how old is Cantu?" I asked, curious if my guessing of Cantu's age was correct, "she is twelve years old" Ilonurind said, looking down at me, "but her height! She is small" "I know but she will grow when she is older, it happened to me, I was fourteen when I shot up to this height" I smiled at his term for the use of "shot up' meaning he grew to pass his mother height, being between his mother and his father. I thought he was only an inch or so shorter than his father, he was. I was short for an Omiticayan but I didn't mind it, I'm short as a sky walker too, and I used to be made fun of because of my shortness till I toughed up and started junior high with a bite.

The smell of the deer made me hungry and my stomach growled, it was almost night time and it was getting kind of cold now, soon it would start raining on Pandora, normal weather for me because I lived in Oregon. Ilonurind smiled then dropped the deer off in a covered shelter area for kill; we went up to the gathering spot and sat with Ilonurind's family as usual at every meal. This time I sat by Ilonurind like I had the first night I arrived, it was always nice to sit by Ilonurind, I sort of trusted him more than the rest of his family for now, they probably understood since he is/was my teacher for a shore time. I sat closer to Ilonurind while I chewed on my piece of cooked deer meat, my tail moving side to side slowly, happily, I may not have grown up around deer meat but now I loved it as much as I loved my Pandorian fruit. I felt something wrap around my tail so I looked behind and saw Ilonurind's tail wrapped around mine, trying to calm my tail down as though it had its own mind and was excited about eating again. I smiled at Ilonurind then stopped my tail from its movement, keeping it calm as I ate again.

I soon got tired from the food in my stomach and rested, closing my eyes, leaning my head a little and resting on something soft but a little muscle like, bony. I opened my eyes and stared up at Ilonurind's gold eyes that were soft in the firelight, I smiled softly then closed my eyes, noticing Ilonurind hadn't unwrapped his tail from mine. I felt Ilonurind smile softly, his hand reaching up to stroke my braid slowly, the feeling making me go to sleep more. After a few minutes, maybe it was more than that, I felt myself lifted and carried to my hammock in the tree, it probably being Ilonurind carrying me again as he did the last time, I opened my eyes sleepily and looked up at Ilonurind, his head over mine by a few good inches, I looked down at his blue chest which my head was resting on and his muscle toned arm wrapped behind my shoulder blade and the back of my knees, his hands meeting at my side lightly so as not to tickle me. I closed my eyes again, feeling myself set down gently into my hammock and feeling it close around me, Ilonurind softly removing some of my hair to tuck into my ear before I was fully enclosed in the hammock. The last words I heard were, "goodnight huntress, sleep in your dreams" I was kind of hoping for an "I love you" but I guess that will work for now.

P.S I also have a link for a Na'vi translator, I will post it below if you want

.


	7. Pandora's fall season

Before Reading this: I read other Avatar stories and I saw how people made the conversations in different text so I did the same so it makes it easier to read:

Bold italic: _**Allia's thoughts**_

Italic: _Na'vi conversations_

Normal text: English conversation and story

"You know what Grace?" I sighed softly, looking up at the sky of Pandora, Grace sitting beside me, Norm and Jake in their links. "What Allia?" Grace asked, looking at me though I just couldn't look at her. I couldn't admit it that I think I love Ilonurind, I had only known him for three months and already I felt like I loved him. I looked at Grace, "we need to hang out in the village, so you can meet Ilonurind" Grace nodded, eating her late lunch meal, "it would be a good idea, you know, since Ilonurind's family is taking me in now that the rains are coming back".

Ilonurind's family had asked me if I wanted to come stay in their, I guess you could call it a hut though it was big like a teepee but low roofed because of the branches and huge tree roots. My heart had raced when they asked me, but I was happy though since it was becoming cold and rainy on Pandora, as if Eywa was sad and the rain was her tears.

"That's a good idea Allia" Grace agreed, finishing her food. I smiled then sighed softly and looked at the rain, now falling in thick droplets, the sound of it could be heard on the roof. I got up then went to my link bed, I missed Ilonurind and I didn't want to walk out to the village in the rain with an air mask on my face. Grace came over and closed the lid for me, I already had the harness closed over me, my eyes closed and mind blank, ready to go.

I woke up in my hammock, my skin cold and a little dampened from the rains that fall through the many small slits of empty spaces the leafs leave. I sat up quickly, the cold giving me shivers and chills that I had not experienced here on Pandora until now. I grabbed hold of a branch, pulled myself up and started walking down to the ground floor of Home Tree, thinking of a warm fire and stories to be told in Ilonurind's home. _**Why does it have to be almost exactly like Oregon in fall here on Pandora?**_ I asked to myself, sighing heavily in the cold, I missed going camping in Warm Springs, at least there I could escape from the chilling cold and enjoy good old warm desert vitamin C.

"Where are you going missy?" I stopped in my tracks and turned around. There was Ilonurind, standing five feet away from me with his arms crossed over his chest casually, I walked over to him and he opened his arms, picking me up in a breath taking hug. "Ilonurind…can't…breath!" I said, rasping out the three words as Ilonurind squeezed the living breath out of my heart and lungs in a tight embrace that he loosened up after a few moments. Ilonurind smiled down at me his half smile half grin look. I smiled back up at him, grinning all the way to my sharp feline incisors then hugged him tight around his neck, trying to do the same embrace he had swooped me up in. I failed to do it, my grip not as bindingly tight as his.

"So what are you doing, little Allia? Few people are up in their hammocks now that the rain has returned" Ilonurind asked, setting me on my feet but not letting me loose, "I was about to come to your home when you snuck up behind me" I teased, emphasizing the last four words, making him smile.

"Well what are you waiting for then? Mother said if you didn't come inside by the time dinner was ready for me to come out and find you" I smiled softly, _**ah Tanai, she's like a secondary mother for me here on Pandora**_**.** "Lets go then, Tanai is probably keeping our food warm by the fire" I said, slipping out of Ilonurind's arms and taking his hand, walking to his home, my stomach lightly growling at the word of food.

When we got to Ilonurind's home, food was waiting for him and me. Tanai had set the food by the fire to keep it warm though inside it was probably seventy-five or eighty degrees, a nice temperature to be kept in the forest. Nanoe, Tanai and Nitam were sitting together near the fire, eating and talking, as even a human family would do back on earth. _**I'm not on earth anymore; I'm on Pandora, home of the Omiticayan, where I belong**_**.** I smiled at the three, saying the normal greeting before sitting besides Tanai, she patting a soft leaf mat beside her, to eat, Ilonurind following to sit by his father.

I've always loved how Tanai is sweet and gentle, even from the beginning when she first met me she was nice and respectful. Nanoe treated me nicely too, since he knew his son and I were spending more time together though it wasn't his idea for me to stay with them during the fall and winter, it was Nitam's.

Ilonurind had told me shortly after his family had proposed the idea, Nitam likes me as a sister, she always loves to pick up my hand and study it even when I was looking. I love her curious nature. It almost reflects mine exactly, the only question now that ran through my head was, where would I be sleeping while I stayed with Ilonurind's family?

_**I already knew I wasn't sleeping with Nanoe and Tanai as an infant probably would, me being much, much older than a small infant. I looked at Nitam, chewing on a piece of venison meat, maybe I would be sleeping with Nitam, and maybe I would be getting my own bed. Or maybe, this is a slight chance that could be a possibility, me sharing a bed with Ilonurind. **_

_**My heart raced at the idea of sharing a sleeping place with Ilonurind, the only guy I have truly known here in the village who I know has either, A; a crush on me or B; secretly loves me as I do him. I ate my food silently, thinking over the three ideas that my head gave me as choices, thinking one out of the three would be the chosen idea and placement for me.**_

_**I heard someone shift through my thinking and eating and looked up, seeing Ilonurind sit closer to me and secretly wrap his tail around mine slowly, ignoring the fact that both his parents, his mother on my right and his father on his left, were sitting at our sides. We both ate silently as Nanoe and Tanai talked together, Nitam sometimes cutting in to tell a story of her day. **_

I ate my meal then sat with my head rested on Ilonurind's shoulder, listening to him talk every once in a while as everyone talked but me. Tanai looked at me and smiled softly, "time…to…sleep?" Tanai asked softly, thinking the words before saying them, trying to say the words right, I giggled softly then shook my head slowly, "no…not time to sleep yet"

Tanai understood, nodding at me before looking at her husband. "Who will Allia sleep with?" I asked nicely, curious to see who I will be bunking with, Nanoe looked at me softly, "you will sleep with Ilonurind" Nanoe smiled softly as he said this, "say that again, please?" "You will be sleeping with Ilonurind" Nanoe said softly and slowly as though he was talking to a small child who had not understood his answer.

I looked up to see Ilonurind's shocked face, his feline eyes wide and looking straight down at me, I spaced myself to look at him, the words Nanoe just said ringing in my ears like a bell in a tower. My shock matched his, _**his parents must have set us up**_**, **_**Nanoe and Tanai must have set us up!**_My heart was still racing its own race as Tanai began putting two pillows, near Ilonurind's bed and two extra blankets.

_**Probably provided by the RDA when they tried to give the Omiticaya what they would have wanted. Or needed as they assumed. After an hour or so it was time for bed and I slowly crawled to Ilonurind's bed, my feet walking slowly as I wanted them to, my heart still racing by the time I sat down on the mattress, queen sized though for a single person. Another thing the RDA probably provided for the Omiticaya when both were at peace.**_

I laid down slowly, noticing how soft the mattress was and how squishy the pillows were, as if both were made of cotton or marshmallow material, Ilonurind had walked over before me and laid down so he was on the inside and I was on the outside. I smiled softly at the softness of the bed and closed my eyes, settling down for myself to sleep, I felt Ilonurind shift, turning onto his side facing away from me. Everything was quiet inside the teepee like house while animals of the night made their usual callings and noises, some warriors were up to guard the village, quiet as a mouse.

While my body slowly began to doze off Ilonurind moved closer to me and snaked his arms around my stomach and waist slowly, pulling me close so I won't be frightened of his movements. I turned over onto my side and faced him, giving in, resting my head on his chest and my arms wrapped around him. My heart slowed down to a soft beat and I cuddled into Ilonurind, sleepy and content of the few hours I spent inside with Ilonurind before I fell silently asleep for the night.

P.S I also have a link for a Na'vi translator, I will post it below if you want

.


	8. Alone time

Before Reading this: I read other Avatar stories and I saw how people made the conversations in different text so I did the same so it makes it easier to read:

Bold italic: _**Allia's thoughts**_

Italic: _Na'vi conversations_

Normal text: English conversation and story

"Allia! Time to get up! You need to eat before you get back in the link!" Grace said, moving my head from side to side gently, my eyes slowly opening. I sat up slowly in my link bed and swung my legs over the side, stretching from my toes to my legs once I stood up, "and possibly a shower" Grace added. I smiled softly then walked over to the mini refrigerator and took out a small package of cinnamon rolls and a bottle of milk; I put the cinnamon rolls in the microwave and heated them up. "How are you and Ilonurind?" Jake asked, sitting at the table off to my right, "we're good…his parents set us up" I said, smiling softly.

Jake and Norm laughed before I smacked both of them on the head one at a time, "science geek" I said as I smacked Norm over the head playfully, "army dog" I said, tapping Jake on the head lightly. "You got that right!" Jake exclaimed, almost running over my foot with his wheel chair playfully, I grabbed my food out of the microwave and sat down next to Grace, sticking my tongue out at Jake. "Nnnn," Jake stuck out his tongue before putting it back in his mouth, "to you too" Jake said, smiling, I cut my cinnamon roll in half then started eating it, taking a sip of milk in between every few bites. "We should get Grace to come to the village sometime so she can visit the children she used to teach" Norm suggested, looking at Grace, "oh no, I just visited a few months ago so-" I cutted in "so what? Those kids love you like you're their second mother Grace".

Grace shook her head before smiling, "alright, I visit later on today but I better see you two there also" Grace said, looking at me and Jake. "Norm, you can stay behind and watch the fort," Grace said, looking at Norm, "you know how to work the links better than these two", me and Jake shared looks before looking at Grace, "hey!" we exclaimed together, "well it is true" Grace complied. I finished my breakfast before I took a thirty-minute shower; feeling nice and clean again, I brushed my teeth afterwards, smiling in the mirror to look at my white teeth. I changed into camouflage capris and a green army shirt before walking out into the link part of the cabin like building.

'I'm going back in" I said, walking over to my link bed, Grace followed me and started up the link as I laid down and harnessed myself in, "see ya in a few Allia" Grace said as she closed the lid of the link bed. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply as I was transferred to my avatar, I opened my eyes again and breathed in slowly, Ilonurind watching me from his place near the fire. I sat up slowly then smiled, stretching my long limbs before standing up and walking to the fire inside the hut, "hey sleepyhead" Ilonurind said softly, smiling at me. "Hey Ilonurind, where's Nanoe or Tanai?" I asked, sitting down beside him, "they went out hunting for a bit, they left me to baby sit Nitam" Ilonurind said, nodding over to Nitam who was sleeping in her bed peacefully.

I smiled softly before returning my gaze to Ilonurind, "hey Ilonurind, I want you to meet a friend of mine" I said softly, looking up at Ilonurind. "Who would that be?" he asked curiously, looking at me, "I don't think you would know her" I replied, smiling softly, he looked at me then thought for a little bit, "did she come here before you?" Ilonurind guessed, looking at me again. "Yes she did, she taught at the school a few years back before the school got shut down" I said, giving more of a hint then I should have, Ilonurind smiled, "oh you mean Dr. Grace Augustine, right?". I nodded softly, smiling more, "me and a few of my friends convinced her to come visit the village again" I said, remembering Grace give into Jake and me. I was glad to see she was willing to come visit the village for a few hours so I could have her meet Ilonurind, or at least visit him anyway.

I cuddled into Ilonurind, letting him wrap his tail around mine, wrapping his arms around my waist; I smiled as the side of my cheek touched his chest softly. "You know, I could get use to you living with my family" Ilonurind whispered softly, I looked up at him and smiled, "oh really? And why is that?" I asked playfully. "Because I like you…I think your cute" Ilonurind said shyly, turning his head off to the side, I smiled softly at his shyness before cuddling into him more, wrapping my arms around him, "well that's good because…I like you too". Ilonurind turned his eyes back so they looked at me, he smiled after a few moments before kissing my cheek softly, I cuddled into Ilonurind more as he held me closer. I rested my head on Ilonurind's chest, slowly closing my eyes as the fire warmed my skin more and I listened to Ilonurind's steady heartbeat.

"_You two better not be kissing over there_" Nitam said awake. I giggled quietly, "and what if I am kissing her?" Ilonurind said, teasing his little sister, "like you would" Nitam challenged, looking at her older brother with a challenging look on her face. Ilonurind raised an eyebrow at his sister before leaning his head down and kissing me straight on the lips, I gasped for a moment before kissing him back slowly, cuddling into him more so I was completely pressed against him lightly. "_Mother! Father! Tell Ilonurind to wait until him and Allia are mated to be doing that!" _Nitam whined as Nanoe and Tanai came in, Ilonurind and me pulled away quickly, I hid my face in his chest so Nanoe or Tanai couldn't see my flushed cheeks. Nanoe looked at his son, smiling, "_I knew this would happen if I left you to baby-sit your sister" _Nanoe scolded, his tone of voice playful, not stern.

I smiled softly and lifted my head away from Ilonurind's chest, the blush completely gone. Tanai smiled at her son too before shaking her head and moving next to the fire to prepare for tonight's dinner, I looked up at Ilonurind, "want to go outside for a bit?" I asked sitting up slowly. Ilonurind looked up at his father, "_me and Allia are going to go for a walk before dinner_" Nanoe nodded his approval, Ilonurind and me standing up and walking out of the hut for a nice walk in the cool evening.


	9. Getting caught

Before Reading this: I read other Avatar stories and I saw how people made the conversations in different text so I did the same so it makes it easier to read:

Bold italic: _**Allia's thoughts**_

Italic: _Na'vi conversations_

Normal text: English conversation and story

Ilonurind and I walked to the field where the horses were and walked around, talking about our childhood and comparing Earth to Pandora. I thought about asking him if he wanted to see my human form, but I would wait for the right time to tell him that, we stopped near the waterhole and sat down. I smiled softly, sitting closer to Ilonurind, gently grabbing his hand and holding it in mine, "on Earth, since human's don't have long tails like the Omiticayan, we hold hands instead" I said softly, looking at Ilonurind's four fingered hand. He smiled before wrapping his tail around mine, I laughed and scooted closer to him, releasing his hand and wrapping my arms around him instead. Ilonurind wrapped his arms around me and held me close gently, stroking my hair gently with one of his hands.

I kissed his cheek sweetly, trying to taunt him into kissing me again, Ilonurind smiled down at me before claiming my mouth with his softly, his lips moving against mine sweetly. I pulled away slowly, keeping my eyes closed but a smile returning to my face, Ilonurind rested his forehead against mine and kissed my feline like nose sweetly, making me giggle quietly. "Well, well, look who it is" Grace said smiling, coming up to us, I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at Grace. "I didn't notice you until I got closer and saw Ilonurind with a female sitting across his lap" Grace said, looking from Ilonurind to me and back, I looked down shyly, embarrassed at Grace finding me with a guy. "Hey Grace, it's nice to see you again" Ilonurind said, looking up at Grace, Grace smiled, "nice to see you again Ilonurind, and in company of a sweet young woman too" I smiled and looked up at Grace again.

"We better be heading back now, it's almost dinnertime Allia" Ilonurind said, holding my hand gently, I nodded softly, wishing we could have had more alone time to cuddle and talk. I stood up first, followed by Ilonurind, holding my hand with his tail still wrapped around mine, "do you want to join us Grace?" I asked, looking at Grace. "No, I've been invited to eat dinner with another family but thank you" Grace said before turning to walk away, "see you later Grace" I said before Ilonurind and me headed back to the hut. I could smell dinner from a few yards away, all the aromas mixing in together but still smelling good.

"_There they are!" _Tanai said as we entered the hut, shutting the flap closed, I let go of Ilonurind's hand but his tail still held onto mine, not wanting to let go. I smiled softly as Ilonurind walked with me to our bed and sat down next to me, "_five more minutes till dinner is done_" Nanoe said, looking at us. I nodded softly, looking at Ilonurind as he wrapped a blanket around us, the corner of the blanket on our shoulders, Nitam looked over at Ilonurind and stuck her tongue out at him, keeping their tongues out for a few moments before I clasped my hand over Ilonurind's mouth playfully. Ilonurind licked the palm of my hand before sticking his tongue back in his mouth; I wiped my hand on Ilonurind's cheek gently, sticking my tongue out at him. "_Enough, children" _Nanoe said, looking at us this time with a stern look.

I smiled victoriously and slide my tongue back in my mouth, looking at Ilonurind; Ilonurind raised an eyebrow, "are you challenging me?" Ilonurind asked before tackling me down on the bed and kissing me playfully, wrapping his arms around me. Nanoe and Tanai laughed, "_would you two stop it? You guys are gross_" Nitam complained, looking at us as we kissed. Ilonurind pulled away slowly and looked at his baby sister, "_sounds like somebody's jealous!_" Ilonurind said, still looking at Nitam, "_am not!_" Nitam exclaimed. "_Are too!_" "_Am not!_" "_Are too!_" "_Children! Dinner's ready, get your food and eat so you can stop this!_" Nanoe said, his voice slightly angered by his children's behavior. Nitam stuck her tongue out before getting her bowl of food, Ilonurind kissed me softly before getting up to go get our bowls, and I smiled softly at the brother/ sister arguing over something meaningless.

Ilonurind sat down next to me and gave me my bowl; I smiled, kissing his cheek sweetly before starting to eat. Ilonurind smiled back at me as we ate, listening to the conversations and sometimes cutting in to tell something, dinner was peaceful after the siblings arguing. I finished eating last, just as Nanoe was starting to tell stories; I handed my bowl over to Tanai and sat, listening to the stories. After a few hours Nanoe and Tanai laid down, as did Nitam and Ilonurind and me, I got under the blankets and snuggled into Ilonurind, resting my head on his pillow, scooting my pillows next to his so they were connected. Ilonurind wrapped his arms around me and held me closer, pulling the second blanket on top of the first. We kissed softly for a few minutes before pulling away and resting for sleep, both of us cuddled together.


	10. Ilonurind comes to visit

Before Reading this: I read other Avatar stories and I saw how people made the conversations in different text so I did the same so it makes it easier to read:

Bold italic: _**Allia's thoughts**_

Italic: _Na'vi conversations_

Normal text: English conversation and story

I woke up in my link bed as always, I had told Ilonurind to meet me at the link trailer, that's what I had decided to call because it reminded me of a trailer. I pushed the lid to the link bed up and sat up in the link bed for a little bit, "so Ilonurind is coming by?" Grace asked as I walked to the table. "Yes, I asked him if he wanted to see my human form and he said yes so I told him to meet me here" I said, getting into the refrigerator to eat the last piece of birthday cake Grace made me, it still had the number 22 iced onto it. "What time will he be here?" Grace asked, looking at me as I dug a fork into the cake and sliced a piece off it, putting the piece in my mouth, I swallowed the piece of cake. "In a few minutes, 10 minutes at the most" I said, getting my shoes on and grabbing an air mask.

I walked outside, closing the door behind me and stood, waiting for Ilonurind to come here. Ilonurind came within 5 minutes, he must have not been far, Ilonurind stopped in front of me, looking down at my small human form. "Your so little! You're the size of a toddler Allia!" Ilonurind exclaimed, kneeling down to my height, he smiled softly, "but I still think you're cute, even if you're a sky walker" I smiled softly then stood closer to Ilonurind. Ilonurind picked me up, cradling me in his arms like a small child, I smiled softly and closed my eyes, cuddling into Ilonurind's chest, "hey I wanted you to do something" I said opening my eyes again. "What is that?" Ilonurind asked, looking down at me.

"Could you stand on all fours and whip your tail about like your angry?" I asked as Ilonurind set me down, "sure" Ilonurind then stood on all fours with his tail whipping about angrily, showing his canines. I took a picture, smiling, "you look fierce" I said, looking at Ilonurind, holding out the camera for him to see, he sat down then took the camera and laughed. "I look like a blue thanator, without the extra pair of legs though" Ilonurind said, handing me back the camera, I smiled then put the camera in my pocket then sat down next to Ilonurind. Ilonurind picked me up again and cradled me in his arms, "Ilonurind! Stop that!" I exclaimed, smiling though, "stop what?" Ilonurind asked, pretending nothing happened. "Stop picking me up like a baby! Please?" I asked nicely, "oh fine, but I'm still going to cradle you" Ilonurind said, holding me close, "that's fine, just stop picking me up like I'm a baby" I said, putting my hand to his chest, looking at how small my hand looked on his chest as a human.

"Allia, you need to come back in before the rain's come again" Grace called from the entrance of the link trailer, an air mask on her face. "I guess that means I have to go inside, I'll see you back at the village" I said, looking up at Ilonurind, Ilonurind looked sad to have to leave me but nodded softly, putting me down. I took the air mask off my face for a minute and kissed Ilonurind softly, holding his large cheek in my small hand for a few moments before pulling away and putting the air mask back on, breathing in deeply. Ilonurind smiled then walked me to the entrance of the link trailer; Ilonurind started walking away, "Ilonurind?" I asked, watching him, "yes Allia?" Ilonurind turned around to look at me. I took in a deep breath then smiled softly, "I love you, I wish you safe journey back to the village".


	11. Allia's decision

"Hey Grace?" I asked, standing on the edge of my bunk to look at Grace. "Yes Allia?" Grace put her book down to look at me, "I was wondering if there was someway to actually become an Omiticayan…like having your spirit transferred into your avatar body". Grace looked at me, thinking for a moment, "well there is actually, it's a ceremony where Mo'at would have your bare body placed close to the head of your avatar and the roots of the tree of souls wrap around you. If you come through from the eye of Eywa then your spirit is transferred into your avatar and you live your life in your avatar body till you die".

"Why haven't you done it?" I asked, placing my head on my arms. "Because I have an obligation to do here, while you don't, I'm the person in charge of this program" Grace said, looking down at me. "Okay, thanks Grace" I said, walking over to my link bed and laying down, pressing the buttons and harnessing myself within a matter of minutes. I closed the lid over the link bed and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes again as I felt Ilonurind move beside me, I sat up slowly, looking at Ilonurind's sleeping body then kissed his cheek softly. Ilonurind opened his eyes slowly and smiled up at me, stretching his body before sitting up too, I looked around the hut to see Nanoe, Tanai and Nitam gone, _**probably went to the village story telling**_, I thought, smiling.

"Hey sleepy, I need to go speak with Mo'at, do you want to come with?" I asked, looking at Ilonurind as he wiped the sleepy out of his eyes. Ilonurind nodded softly, "wait, there's something I want to do before we leave to talk to Mo'at" Ilonurind said, I looked at him before I realized he had tackled me back onto the bed and started tickling me. I smiled and started laughing, trying to tickle him back but my arms were caught under his as he tickled me, I tried squirming away from him but he had a good grip on me, I finally gave in and let him tickle me. Ilonurind stopped after a few minutes, smiling softly, "your laughter is so cute" he said before holding my sides gently and kissing me lovingly, holding me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely and ran my fingers through his hair slowly, kissing him back, Ilonurind pulled away slowly as he ended the kiss.

I whimpered softly and opened my eyes, looking up into his golden yellow eyes, Ilonurind bent his head down and kissed me once sweetly before sitting up. I smiled softly then stood up and held out my hand, Ilonurind took my hand gently, standing up beside me. He kissed my head softly, smiling, "why do you need to speak to Mo'at?" Ilonurind asked, looking down at me, "because I want to ask her something" I said, smiling. We left the hut for the village's meeting ground and walked until we spotted Mo'at standing next to Neytiri, Jake was sitting off to the side, hopefully behaving himself. "_Mo'at, I need to speak with you privately_" I said as Ilonurind and me approached Mo'at, "_okay, let us walk_" I nodded softly before looking at Ilonurind, "go sit next to Jake and I'll be back as soon as I can" Ilonurind nodded before going to sit down by Jake.

"_So what do you need to speak with me about, Allia?_" Mo'at asked as soon as we were a few yards away from the meeting ground. "_I need to know if you would take me to the tree of souls so I can become a true Omiticayan_" I said, looking at Mo'at, "_what is your reason for not wanting to stay as a sky walker?_" Mo'at asked curiously. "_I am happier here than back at the RDA base, I belong with the Omiticayan, just as Grace does but she has obligations to do_" I said, explaining my reason. "_If you truly want to, I can hold a ceremony in early spring so you may join the Omiticayan as one person, not two spirits_" Mo'at said, looking at me, "_I truly and honestly want to Mo'at_" I said, looking into Mo'at's eyes to show her I mean it. Mo'at nodded softly, "_then we will hold the ceremony in early spring_" "_early spring_" I agreed, hugging Mo'at before we walked back. I walked up to Ilonurind as he stood up once I came into his line of sight, "it is agreed, I will become an Omiticayan in early spring" I said, smiling up at Ilonurind.

Ilonurind smiled then hugged me tight, picking me up off my feet then setting me back down, not releasing his hold on me.


	12. Allia tells Grace

Ilonurind and me sat on our bed inside the hut, Nanoe, Tanai and Nitam asleep in their beds. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ilonurind asked me, holding his hands in mine, "I'm sure I want to, I'm very sure" I whispered softly, looking up at Ilonurind. "Why do you want to do it though?" Ilonurind asked curiously, I smiled softly and looked at him, "because I'm happy here, I don't want to have to wake up and not see you beside me because only half of me is here and the other half is back in a bed that connects me to this body" I said softly, squeezing Ilonurind's hands gently. Ilonurind smiled then let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close, "I love you Allia" Ilonurind said, resting his head on my shoulder. I reached back behind me with my free hand and stroked his hair slowly, "I love you too Ilonurind" I smiled softly, lying down on my side of the bed.

Ilonurind laid down on his side of the bed and wrapped his arms around me again, holding me close; I cuddled into him more so his arms were completely wrapped around me. I tilted my head up and kissed Ilonurind slowly, wrapping my arms around his neck gently, Ilonurind held me closer as he deepened the kiss, nibbling on my bottom lip gently. I smiled softly as I pulled away, making Ilonurind whimper this time, Ilonurind kissed me once more before holding me close to him, cradling my head against his chest with one hand, the other on the small of my back. I closed my eyes for sleep and was transferred back to my human form; Jake and Norm were coming out of their links too.

Jake was the only one that heard of my decision; he knew it was a good choice because I did really belong with the Omiticayan even though it was my job to stay here. "I'm going to tell Grace" I said as Jake wheeled up to me, "that's fine with me, Allia" Jake said, wheeling to the bathroom in the link trailer. I walked towards the bunk beds on the woman's side of the trailer and looked at Grace, "I'm going to do it" I said, looking up at Grace's bunk, "do what?" Grace asked me, "I'm going to become a true Omiticayan" I said, standing on the edge of my bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Grace asked, sitting close to the edge of her bed, "I'm pretty sure, in my heart I know I want to do this" I said, leaning back a little.

"I'll be there when you do go through Eywa" Grace said, looking down at me, smiling, "I promise". I smiled softly then sat down on my bunk and took off my shoes and socks, getting ready for bed, "what did Ilonurind say when you told him?" Grace asked, leaning over the bars of her bed railing. "He said he was happy to know I wanted to become a true Omiticayan to join him and his family" I said, smiling up at Grace, I walked into the bathroom and changed into a tank top and sweat pants then brushed my teeth for a few minutes. "Your doing what?" Norm asked, standing outside the bathroom door as I brushed my teeth, I spat in the sink and washed my mouth out, "I'm going to become a true Omiticayan" I said, looking at Norm through the mirror.

"Good for you!" Norm said, patting my shoulder, I smiled thanks at him before walking back to the bunk and laying down for bed, pulling the blankets up to my waist. Grace had sat down in her pajamas on the bottom bunk across from me to talk for a few minutes. "So is Mo'at going to host the ceremony?" Grace asked, "Yes of course" I said, "are you excited about it?" Grace asked, "I am very excited" I said, smiling, "are you scared that you won't pass through?" "no, I'm strong and healthy enough to pass through the eye of Eywa," I said, "why are you asking these questions anyway?" I asked, looking at Grace curiously. "When is the ceremony?" Grace asked, looking at me, "its going to be during early spring" I said, smiling, "but that's only three months away!" Grace exclaimed as she climbed onto her bed, "I know" I said, turning off the light to sleep, "goodnight Grace" I said, kicking the bottom of Grace's mattress playfully. "Hey! Goodnight Allia!" Grace said, bouncing back in the mattress.


End file.
